


Trouble

by matherknoll



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:38:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matherknoll/pseuds/matherknoll
Summary: "The Man" Becky Lynch breaks all the rules... well, except for the one that goes 'don't shit where you eat'. That's her favorite one. But can one Charlotte Flair be an exception to the rule?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing anything in a long time, I've forgotten how to use words and punctuations. Hopefully, this isn't too bad.

It’s about time for the crowd to see the Man again. The face injury and the concussion might have held her back for a bit, but not any longer. Becky had prepared for this moment all week and she couldn’t wait to be back on the ring again. Sure, it’ll only be all talk and zero action tonight but there’s nothing more Becky loves than drawing the right reactions from the crowd.

“So glad to have you back, Becks,” Charlotte told Becky, as they waited backstage for their cues. Becky had been hopping around, trying to kick off the nervousness that never seemed to go away despite having done hundreds of shows.

“Back to kick your butt. Just my kind of fun.”

But before Charlotte could think of a snappy response, Becky’s music started playing. All she could slip in was a simple “kill it out there, babe,” which, if you think about it, was a weird thing to say to someone who would call you out in ring just a few moments later and talk shit about you.

Their segment turned out great like it always did. It was the usual on-stage banter, keeping everything in character and building up the heat for their upcoming match on TLC. Playing best friends on camera was easier but fighting each other was a challenge they both welcomed.

“Bootleg Becky? Where the hell did that come from?” Charlotte laughed afterward, referring to what Becky had called her on screen. She found herself alone with Becky in one of the dressing rooms following their segment.

“You loved it, admit it,” Becky replied.

“I missed having you around.”

Charlotte gave her a tight hug. A two-week break from the great Becky Lynch was not usual for Charlotte. With the year coming to an end, everything felt extra busy and they haven’t been able to talk to each other properly.

“I’d say we catch up over some drinks, but I can’t be seen hanging out with a dope like you,” Becky said.

“Keeping it kayfabe, I see. Good old-fashioned Becky.” Charlotte replied.

“You know me, babe. Always professional, always focused.” She smiled.

“Well, you’re always welcome to my room and I’m sure we can find something to watch on Netflix.”

And that was how the plan was set. Becky came over Charlotte’s hotel room with cans of Guinness she managed to find at a local liquor store. Traveling around the world had introduced her to all sorts of craft beer and fancy wines, but she always defaulted back to her trusted Irish drink.

They made themselves comfortable on Charlotte’s bed, almost snuggling each other like they always do.

“So, what did you want to watch?” Becky asked as she browsed through the seemingly endless selections in Netflix.

“I don’t know, I’ll watch anything.” She replied.

“Wow, Flair, you were the one who baited me out here with Netflix and Chill. You decide what to watch.”

“Give me a break. Don’t you ever not know what you want?”

“Well, I like being the champ and I like being the Man.”

“You’re impossible. Okay, I’ll pick something.” Charlotte said as she grabbed the remote from Becky’s hand.

She randomly went through the selections and selected the first one that wasn’t a kids’ movie and that didn’t seem too dark. Just a light comedy movie for tonight.

“This is under ‘critically-acclaimed’ so it must be good,” Charlotte noted.

“And so is the Bee Movie,” Becky replied.

“What’s everyone’s deal with the Bee Movie anyway?”

“Nothing,” Becky replied, just to avoid having to explain the entire meme.

The movie started out fast, keeping both of their attention to the screen. They watched intently, each nursing a can of cold Guinness on their hand. They remained quiet until a certain character appeared on screen, to which Charlotte exclaimed, “I know this actor, but I can’t remember his name. I’ve literally met him once and I can’t believe I forgot his name.”

“You really are getting old, Flair.”

“Shut up. You’re only younger by like a year.”

“Maybe it’s the two divorces thing. I heard that really causes hell of a stress on your brain cells.”

“Oh please, don’t remind me about those unless you want another concussion.”

“Just don’t break my face and we’re all good.”

“Let me borrow your phone,” Charlotte said, holding out her hand.

“What?” Becky seemed surprised, unconsciously gripping her phone more tightly.

“My phone’s charging all the way over, don’t make me stand up,” Charlotte said as she pointed to the table across the room.

“Just stretch that long legs of yours and do some cartwheels over to your phone. Can’t be that hard with your genetics.”

“What’s up with you? You don’t have to hide your nudes from me, I’ve seen your butt way too many times than I should.”

“You know what, have at it.” Becky gave up. She reluctantly unlocked her phone and handed it over to Charlotte.

“Finally,” she muttered as she opened the browser. She was stunned at what popped up as soon as the page loaded.

A video of two very busty ladies going at it. Becky’s first impulse was to immediately snatch away her phone and close the video. But it was too late. Charlotte already saw it. Some redhead going down on a blonde who was moaning very artificially, it made Charlotte question Becky’s taste in porn.

Charlotte looked at Becky as if asking for an explanation with her eyes. Becky was too embarrassed to come up with anything.

“Are you gay?” Charlotte asked. “Because you know, that’s totally cool with me. I’m just shocked you haven’t told me sooner.”

“I don’t know.” was all Becky could say.

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

“I don’t know if I’m gay.”

“How the hell do you not know?”

“I like women. Honestly, who doesn’t? Women are great. I just never felt the need to decide if I’m gay or something. Besides, I’ve been so focused on wrestling that I haven’t been dating so it kind of doesn’t make sense to think about labels and stuff.”

“Fair enough.”

“Does it bother you?” Becky asked.

“No,” she said. “Surprisingly, not at all.”

“Okay, rad. That’s a good thing, right?”

Becky took a large sip of her drink and put her attention back to the movie. Charlotte looked at her silently, wondering how come she has not figured it out sooner. She has not seen Becky show any sort of romantic interest on any guy. And of course, who could forget that one time back in NXT where they got drunk, made out and forgot all about it in the morning? But then, Charlotte was far from being heteronormative; spending time around gay volleyball teammates in college has desensitized her.

The rest of the movie went by like a blur. They hugged and said their goodbyes, completely ignoring the big gay elephant in the room.

Becky retired to her room and tried to sleep but something kept her up. She hasn’t thought about Kiera in a long while. Distance and time really did wonders when it came to helping someone forget. She has come so far from that local Bay Area wrestling show where she first met her. It still stung a little, but a part of her was grateful. At least she knew better now than to repeat her mistake back then.


	2. Chapter 2

There were too many things that happened that week. Charlotte couldn’t possibly process everything. She found out Becky’s gay, but the redhead didn’t seem comfortable talking about it. The drive to the airport the morning after that night was one of the quietest drives they had. No stupid puns from Becky, which was how Charlotte knew something was off. She decided not to push her and to give her space to figure everything out. They had different flights; Charlotte headed south to Mexico for a live show while Becky took a flight home to Los Angeles.

And of course, there was Andrade to keep her mind occupied as soon as she arrived in Mexico. He has charmed Charlotte into spending every bit of free time she had with him. The tourist trap spots—where Andrade kept bringing her—did not interest her, but she enjoyed his company nonetheless.

Their time together was cut short since Andrade had to fly to Florida for a photo shoot and some training. Charlotte had other promotional obligations which she attended to. The whirlwind of events never seemed to stop, but today she was finally free and she decided to take an early flight to Austin for tomorrow’s SmackDown show.

She immediately crashed into the bed as she got into her hotel room. Another night, yet another hotel room. She felt physically exhausted, but for some reason, there was this strange sexual energy growing inside her. She caved in and let her hormones get the best of her. She took out her phone and started browsing porn videos. This was when she suddenly remembered Becky. Is this what she felt when she opened up that video that Charlotte saw by accident?

At the moment, it seemed as if the intelligent thing for her to do was to text Becky and ask her if she was in the city already. As soon as she replied that she was indeed checked in already, Charlotte began to wonder why she sent that text in the first place. But she acted on it, anyway.

Knocking on Becky Lynch’s hotel room door was the last thing Charlotte expected to do tonight. Her plan was to stay in, get some rest so she could hit the gym hard tomorrow morning. But the moment Becky opened the door and asked Charlotte “what’s up?” in that raspy voice of hers, her evening plans went straight out of the window.

She certainly did not plan on pushing her way into Becky’s room, planting her lips on the redhead’s lips clumsily. The height difference did not help at all. Their teeth clashed. Charlotte tasted blood from a small cut on her lip. This was enough to make both of them pull away.

“Just wanted to see how that would feel like,” Charlotte said as she closed the door behind her.

“And how did that feel like?”

“I gotta try again.”

The second time was better, with more care and less haste. No teeth clashing action, just their soft lips against each other. Becky put her hand on the back of Charlotte’s head almost by instinct, pulling her in close and minimizing the space between them.

If its propensity to make someone lose track of time were the basis of how good kisses were, this one would be rated pretty high on both their lists. It could have been a minute or ten, neither knew or cared.

“Now, how does that one feel like?” Becky asked when they finally pulled away from each other.

“Like I want you to fuck me,” Charlotte replied, making the redhead blush a little.

“Wow, you don’t mess around, don’t you?”

“Sorry,” Charlotte said, almost a little embarrassed. “I just thought this was what you wanted.”

“You’re hot and all, but you’re my best friend. I think we need to stop and think like adults for a minute.”

“You were watching a blonde and a redhead going at it. I just thought… never mind.”

“You thought what? I like blondes, nothing wrong with that.”

“Yes, but not me apparently. Fuck, I feel so stupid.” Charlotte said as she placed her head on her hand in shame.

“No, Char, you’re not. I’m sorry, it’s my fault.” Becky said as she pulled in Charlotte for a loose comforting hug. “You know what, come here. Let’s sit down and talk.”

They sat down at the edge of the bed. Becky put an arm around Charlotte’s back and planted her hand firmly on her waist.

“I’m just so horny tonight, that’s all,” Charlotte explained.

“So, you’re here because you think I’m secretly lusting on you?” Becky asked.

“No,” Charlotte answered. “It’s because I want you.”

They looked at each other for a moment, their eyes with clear desire for each other. Becky’s grip on Charlotte’s body tightened as she pulled her in for a rough kiss. It felt like she could not be without her and she needed to fill this newly-found void in her soul with Charlotte. Only Charlotte can.

Piece by piece, they discarded their clothing. Becky pinned her down to the bed and it felt strangely familiar to her. She knew Charlotte’s body too well. Who wouldn’t with years of training with each other? They were both unaware that there was anything left to learn about each other’s body, but tonight they took the time to figure each other out.

Becky enjoyed every inch of Charlotte. She enjoyed how it felt straddling those muscular legs. She enjoyed making her moan so softly, with her tongue between her thighs. She enjoyed telling her to come for her like she was hers to command.

After they finished, they lied in bed in silence. They were both sober, leaving them with no excuse in the morning when they finally realize how awkward the situation was. But Charlotte did not regret anything. This was definitely better than how she envisioned this night to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte abruptly woke up from her sleep. Confusion set in. Where the hell was her alarm? She was not used to waking up without an alarm. This was new to her. New like the naked redhead next to her.

Becky always kept her body on point, from her toned abs to her well-defined shoulders. She never slacked when it comes to training, even with the demanding travel schedule.

“Good morning, princess,” Becky greeted her, placing a quick kiss on her forehead. “Or should I say queen?”

“Don’t call me queen when we’re both butt naked in bed.” She said as she wrapped her arms around Becky. Although she would never admit it out loud, she felt so safe holding her.

“You slept well?” she asked.

“Still tired, but gotta get up.”

“It’s too early. Let’s just stay in bed for a while.”

“Fine, five more minutes and I’ll get up. I have to do cardio.”

“You can do your cardio on me. I wouldn’t mind.”

Charlotte laughed. They stayed still, enjoying the moment. Becky was soft like a feather against Charlotte’s body. Her skin warm, her heartbeat steady. And although her touch always lasted longer it should, there was a slight worry in the back of Charlotte's mind that it’ll pass soon.

“What are we doing?” Charlotte asked quietly.

“Cuddling?” Becky suggested.

“No, I mean us. What are we doing?”

“I don’t know…” Becky started, with traces of hesitance in her voice. “This is probably the friends with benefits thing. I’m not sure, I’ve never done this.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Friends with benefits.”

Repeating the phrase was Charlotte’s way of confirming how she felt about their current circumstance. Friends with benefits. Thinking about it made her feel like she was being objectified. Speaking it out loud left a bad taste in her mouth. She was too old for this shit.

“I don’t think we should do this again,” Becky told her.

“Why?”

“Because I don’t like fucking around with people I work with. Especially you. You’re my best friend.”

“Yeah,” Charlotte said, trying her best not to show any emotion. Her acting training from the WWE Performance Center was paying off in more ways than she initially imagined.

Charlotte got up and picked up her clothes. Becky watched her as she covered herself. “You look so good, I might check up on you at the hotel gym and watch you do your thing on the treadmill.”

She never did show up in the gym. In some way, Charlotte was glad she didn’t because running on the treadmill gave her a chance to clear her head. Other people had meditation, she had exercise.

It was so easy for the two of them to decide that their whole ‘sleeping with each other’ thing should not be repeated. But they were still in bed then, with their willpower energy filled up to the brim. As the day progressed, however, Becky found it harder to concentrate on anything but Charlotte Flair.

Her goal was to keep everything professional at work, but her brain would not coordinate with her. Their on-screen feud fueled her newly discovered appetite for the blonde girl. She tried to keep her perverse ideas at bay, as Charlotte talked crap about her while they were in the ring. She tried not to stare at Charlotte who looked so good in her in-ring gear. She tried to focus on Asuka and Paige who was sharing the ring with them in this contract signing promo. She tried to direct her attention to the thousands of fans watching them. She tried, but all she could think about was riding Charlotte’s face.

Having to watch the next match didn’t make it any easier for Becky. Charlotte and Asuka had to team up against Mandy Rose and Sonya Deville for a tag match.

Sonya was openly gay, and she somehow had an idea that Becky might be as well. In the first night they met, she flirted her way into getting Becky’s phone number. A series of mildly suggestive text messages were exchanged, but nothing came out of it. Becky had always felt uneasy with the idea of messing around with someone she worked with, mostly due to a bad experience in the past.

Becky did not lie to Charlotte when she said she had a thing for blondes. Mandy Rose always looked so attractive and any other day, she would have interested Becky at the least. But not today. Especially not next to Charlotte. Becky’s eyes followed Charlotte’s every move. She had progressed so much from the first time Becky saw her wrestle years ago. Being the Nature Boy’s daughter opened the door for her, but it was her hard work that kept it open and Becky respected that about her.

Sonya pinned Charlotte down for the three count, pushing down with her stomach on the blonde’s crotch. Their bodies so close to each other, in somehow distracting position. Becky tried to look unimpressed and acted like it was nothing. But every part of her body felt hot with a startling emotion that could only be jealousy. Charlotte was hers, not Sonya’s.

She felt relief when the count was over and Sonya pulled herself away from Charlotte. Rationality returned to her and she realized it was only work.

“Great work tonight,” Becky told Sonya when she saw her around the catering area following the match.

“Thanks. Always looking to do my best. It’s so easy to work with Charlotte and Asuka, definitely makes everything better.” She replied.

“Yup, they’re great.” She agreed.

“I might have gone too hard on Charlotte out there, hope you didn’t mind.” Sonya said.

“Why would I mind?” Becky asked in a slight panic. Why did she think she'll mind if she bumped Charlotte too hard? Was it so obvious she cared too much? Were they that easily detected by Sonya's gaydar?

“I thought you guys were best friends.”

“Oh, yeah,” she replied, relieved and realized that it was stupid of her to think Sonya meant something else. “No worries. Charlotte’s a grown lass, she’ll manage.”

Despite having agreed earlier in the morning not repeat the last night’s events, Becky found herself texting Charlotte. She asked her if she wanted to hang out but obviously meant not of the platonic kind.

After a long tiring day of fighting her own dirty thoughts involving Charlotte, Becky was extremely eager to undress the taller girl. Getting rid of her clothes, kissing every bit of her skin. Gently brushing her lips over the bruises from the bumps she took. Doing as much as she could, just in case this was the last time.

But when she woke up in the morning, Charlotte was still there and she was in no rush to leave the bed. Something about that told her that last night would probably not be the last time.


	4. Chapter 4

“Would you like to go home with me?” Becky asked Charlotte.

They were in Charlotte’s hotel room. Their luggage lay open on the floor, as Charlotte tried to figure out why her clothes could not fit into the bags it came in with.

“Back to Ireland?” Charlotte asked.

“No, silly. I mean LA.” The redhead laughed.

“My flight home is literally in a couple of hours. You need to work on your timing.” Charlotte said.

“No worries,” Becky said. “Just thought it’d be cool and all if you can come over.”

Charlotte took the driver’s seat for the short drive to the airport. Pearl Jam filled the silence between them. This has been their usual roles for the past years on the road together; Charlotte was the driver and Becky was in charge of the music.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Becky said.

“Oh come on, don’t be clingy now. We’ll see each other again.” Charlotte said.

“Yup, I’ll see you in Vegas,” Becky said, referring to the location of the next SmackDown show. “We can gamble all our money away and get married.”

She nervously waited for Charlotte’s response.

“I’m not sure I’m ready to get another divorce, but sounds good to me.” Charlotte chuckled.

The redhead could not help but smile as she stared at Charlotte. Her hair was not done and she had little makeup on. Becky thought she looked great regardless.

“You know, you could come over to LA and we can make the drive to Vegas,” Becky hinted.

“Becks, there’s no way you’re tricking me into driving for 5 hours,” Charlotte replied.

They hit a red light. Charlotte glanced over Becky, who was quick to look away immediately. She had been gazing at the blonde woman longer than she had realized.

“I’m tricking you into anything. I know how to drive.” Becky said.

“Yes, but you learned to drive on the wrong side of the road and it shows,” Charlotte said with a smile.

“Why are you so mean to me?”

“Just telling the truth,” Charlotte said.

Once they got to the airport and past the security checks, Becky spent the rest of the time she had with Charlotte still floating the idea of visiting LA. “West Coast has better kombucha,” she teased.

***

Becky slept through most of the flight. She did not miss the Los Angeles traffic. But she definitely missed her small Venice Beach one-bedroom condo which has served as her home away from home for the recent years.

She took the rest of the day off and stayed at home. She sat on the couch with her laptop, going through what people on the internet think about her on-screen character. There was the usual “how can she be The Man when she’s not even a man” which she had learned to ignore over time. To balance it all out, there were the articles calling for WWE to give her a bigger push. Reading them never failed to put a smile on her face.

Becky woke up early the next day for her training. As soon as she arrived at her home CrossFit gym, she put on her headphones and tore into the workout of the day. It didn’t take long for her exercise gear to be completely drenched in sweat.

After she was done, there was still this nagging feeling in her head that she should be doing more. She decided to do some deadlifts to burn herself out.

“Mind if I join?” Seth asked her, as she loaded her warmup weights into the bar.

“Sure, go ahead.”

Becky completed her first reps.

“You ready for TLC?” he asked, positioning himself on the platform. He pulled the bar with ease and dropped it down.

“Trying to, but I just feel so rusty.”

“It’s normal, injury sucks. Working out is great, but it’s always best to practice your in-ring moves with someone if you have the time.” He suggested.

“Well, I would but Charlotte’s in… well, Charlotte.” She said. She was so used to calling Charlotte by her screen name.

“I’m no Flair, but we can practice together later.” He proposed.

“I thought you’d never offer.” Becky smiled.

After working on their deadlifts, they spent some time on the mat working on moves that Becky thought she needed to work on. At first, Becky’s movement appeared stiff and mechanical but as the session progressed, she achieved that fluidity that she was aiming for. She thanked Seth when they finished up.

She went back to her locker to grab her water and checked her phone out of habit. And there it was, an unexpected text message from Charlotte.

_Flying into LAX this afternoon. Hoping you could pick me up_ , it read.

The thought of seeing Charlotte earlier than she had anticipated made her heart beat a little stronger. She rushed back to her condo, which was a short walk away from the gym. She took a brisk shower and pulled on her favorite crop top and black skinnies.

As soon she pulled up into a spot in the airport’s parking area, she texted Charlotte where she had parked. LAX was a big airport and she would rather not be recognized in public with Charlotte.

She turned up the volume of her radio, lightly rocking her head along to the music. Anything to keep her mind off the thrill of seeing Charlotte Flair again.

She almost jumped out of her seat when she caught sight of the blonde girl. She immediately got out of her car and pulled Charlotte in for a tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

“How was your flight?” she asked.

“It’s okay. I’m just glad to be in this nice weather again.”

“You got a hotel?”

“I just booked the flight this morning. I have absolutely no plans.” She said, before adding an effortless “I’ve missed you.”

Becky loaded up Charlotte’s luggage on her car. They got into the car and drove off.

“So, where should I drive you?”

“I’m so tired, I don’t even care. Take me anywhere.”

“Is it chill or not chill if I take you home then?”

“Only if we grab some food on the way,” Charlotte said. “And good kombucha.”

It took them three stores and roughly 30 minutes in traffic to find kombucha that Charlotte liked, but surprisingly Becky did not mind at all. Getting stuck in traffic listening to Charlotte talk about anything and everything was the best part of her day.

They ended up on Becky’s place, eating their burrito bowls on the dining table.

“I just realized I’ve never eaten a meal on this expensive table before. That’s strange, I feel like a stranger in my own home.” Becky remarked.

“Comes with the job description. All I ever do at my house is laundry and get some sleep. But I love this job.” Charlotte said.

“Best job in the world.” Becky agreed.

Both had nothing to reply. There was a brief silence upon them, essentially asking to be broken.

“Who was it?” Charlotte broke the silence with the vague question.

“Who was what?”

“The one you dated and made you realize you shouldn’t date co-workers.”

“Who said there was a person? I’m married to the job, that’s all.”

“It’s not too bad to date people you work with,” Charlotte began. “But maybe it’s just my stupid need to feel like I’m not alone.”

“It’s not stupid, Char.”

“Oh come on, don’t pretend it’s not.”

“It’s not. I feel that too, but I’m just glad I have you.” Becky said. There was a short pause, before she added, “And Sasha and Bayley. Of course, Finn’s always there for me too. People who were around to witness this journey with me.”

“That’s different,” Charlotte said. “But let’s not talk about this anymore, it’s kinda making me cringe.”

They spent the rest of the day lounging around in Becky’s living room, playing the latest WWE game and laughing about how their in-game personas looked and moved weird.

When it got dark, Becky suggested they take a short walk on the beach. California winters were not that bad, but it was cold enough for Charlotte to borrow one of Becky’s cozy hoodies.

It was an excellent evening for a stroll. There weren’t many people around. The sound of the waves mixed perfectly with the distant hum of the bustling city.

“It was before WWE,” Becky began, softly.

“What?”

“I met her when I was just starting out in wrestling. We were on the road, and we spent every waking moment together. One day, it just clicked and I foolishly thought I was in love.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, it happens.”

“She told me she loved me and I’m the best thing that happened to her. I felt like I couldn’t live without her. I turned down shows if she wasn’t on it. I just wanted to be around her all the time. But then, I fucked my head up real bad and I couldn’t wrestle anymore.” Becky continued.

“I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“I went back home to Dublin. We said we’ll make it work. But the next thing I knew, she was cheating on me. I didn’t want to believe it at first, but one day she just stopped calling me and messaging me. Like I never even existed.”

“Ugh, I don't know her but she sounds like a heartless bitch. I’d never do that to anyone.” Charlotte commented.

“When I got to NXT, I told myself I won’t fuck around anymore and I’ll be more focused on wrestling this time. I’m on my second chance. I won’t waste it because I fell in love or something.” Becky said.

“You’ve done great so far, Becks.”

“I sound like an idiot right now, don’t I?” the redhead asked.

“No,” Charlotte said. “But I don't think it's healthy shape your entire life based off one bad experience from years ago.”

“Maybe one day I’d learn not to, but for now, I just want to be the best in everything I could. I want to be the best in the business. Everything else is just noise to me.”

“Yes, I understand. We'll do our best, while we can.”

They spend the rest of the walk in silence. Becky would sometimes look at Charlotte, who was gazing out to the ocean. Her hair flowed with the cool December breeze. They walked close, their hands sometimes grazing against each other. The temporary contact sending electricity up Becky’s body.

The redhead’s eyes widened when Charlotte reached for her hand and held it. It was warm and melted her cold hand. Becky gripped her hand tight. They smiled at each other momentarily and proceeded to make their way home.


	5. Chapter 5

Beneath the bright lights and the distracting noise of the crowd, Becky Lynch was focused on Charlotte as she watched from the sidelines. Charlotte Flair and Asuka were facing each other for tonight’s SmackDown show. For the past few minutes, Becky has been trying to undo her mind’s fixation on Charlotte but she found it too hard. The blonde woman was created to distract.

Charlotte quickly slid out of the ring, pulled the apron up and searched for the kendo stick under the ring. She grabbed it and attacked Asuka with it. Becky stood up from her chair and looked at Charlotte. As she was instructed pre-show, she turned around and attempted to walk away from the match going on.

And then, she braced for the kendo stick shot that she knew was coming. That shit still stung like hell, no matter how hard you try to be prepared for it. Charlotte was definitely not messing around with this stick.

Becky grabbed Charlotte and threw her towards the steel steps. She felt bad about it and hoped that she had not hurt her too much.

She picked up the kendo stick and hit Charlotte multiple times using it. She thought about how these strikes would bruise later on. She wondered whether she’ll get the chance to see the marks she had made on Charlotte’s body. Becky could not wait to plant kisses all over that body.

But that thought quickly disappeared as Asuka got up and attacked both Becky and Charlotte with the kendo stick. The redhead endured the sharp shots to her body. At least she had her leather jacket on to soften the blows a little.

**

Becky was drained after the busy day she had. She was up early this morning to hit the gym, had to attend some media calls and of course, tonight’s show. She toughed it out with some sugar-laden energy drink and took the time after the show to pick up a bottle of Charlotte’s favorite wine.

She made her way to the floor where Charlotte’s hotel room was and knocked on the door. The blonde woman answered the door in her bathrobe, eyes wide in surprise. Her makeup, although smudged, was still on. Becky smiled as soon as she saw her.

“Hey, Becks. Wasn’t expecting you,” Charlotte said.

“Were you expecting a Pinot Noir and Netflix night, maybe?” Becky said with a smile, lifting up the bottle she was carrying.

Charlotte stepped out of the room and gently closed the door behind her. “That sounds good, but Andrade’s here right now.”

“In your room?” Becky asked.

“Yes. Inside my room.”

“What? Why?” she asked.

“Well, you roughed me up out there with that stupid ass kendo stick and he just wanted to check if I’m okay.” She said.

“Come on, he could have texted you that instead.”

“Becks, we’re kind of dating,” Charlotte said reluctantly, as she bit her lip.

“We’re dating?” Becky repeated, surprised.

“No, we’re dating. Andrade and I. We’re dating. It’s nothing exclusive, but you know.”

“Are you serious? Andrade?” Becky replied as if he was the last man on Earth that Charlotte could probably want. She’s heard about him hanging around Charlotte, but she never thought she would give him a chance.

“You make it sound so bad. He’s a nice guy.”

“You told me you hate man-buns.”

“He’s more than that. You know that.” Charlotte said.

There was a short pause. Neither knew what to say. Or whether if they should speak to all.

“Well, I wouldn’t keep you occupied any longer. You guys enjoy your night.” Becky said, her voice shaky with uncertainty. Was that the correct response? She didn't know but she had this sudden compulsion to get away from Charlotte immediately.

Becky turned away and headed for the elevator as fast as she could. She could not bring herself to look back at Charlotte, but she heard her enter the room again and the door locking back into place.

Each step she took were heavy like her ankles were strapped to weights. The hallway was narrower than she had remembered and the walls appeared to be closing in on her. Also, what the hell was causing the tightness on her chest?

It was a struggle not to lose her shit in the elevator, but she made it to her room eventually. She crashed into her bed, hoping the softness would surround her and rescue her from the invisible pressure crushing her. It did not.

The tears formed in her eyes. She could not stop them even if she tried.

Why was she crying over not getting sex tonight? It was nothing to cry about. She had gone through even worse circumstances and she never cried.

The more she thought about it, the bigger the Charlotte-shaped void on the pit of her stomach got. She lied on her bed for what seemed like hours, trying to block all her thoughts out.

Becky did not remember falling asleep. She woke up feeling light, almost as if she was floating. She wondered if she had been asleep for long.

She checked her phone for the time. It was five in the morning. And there was a text message from Charlotte.

_Didn’t mean to upset you. I’m really sorry. You’re still my best friend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but I hope you guys like it. School's been keeping me busy and I suck at keeping a consistent writing schedule.


	6. Chapter 6

Becky Lynch wished she knew how to say “no” to a determined Bayley. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be seated awkwardly across one Charlotte Flair in some Vietnamese restaurant. Bayley was insistent that they join her for lunch so they could try her favorite hometown restaurant.

“You guys enjoying the city so far?” Bayley asked, shortly after the server took their order.

“I haven’t really seen much to form an opinion, to be honest,” Charlotte said. Her hands and eyes were busy with her phone.

Her fixation on the device was a reminder to Becky that she still hasn’t replied to that message. Yes, the one Charlotte sent her that night where she just lost her shit. She has actively blocked that off her brain since then, mostly unsuccessfully.

“Nothing to see really. There’s that Christmas thing going on if you’re into that.” Bayley said.

“Yeah, I remember seeing that before,” Becky said, remembering her short time in the Bay Area back when she worked in the indy circuit. It seemed so far away now.

Whenever she thought about it, it was always an out-of-body experience. Like she was watching her much younger self from the sidelines. Watching herself compete in matches she doesn’t remember participating in. Watching herself meeting _her_. Watching herself falling deeply and stupidly in love. But when it was all over and the heartbreak that followed—she barely had any concrete memory of it at all. It was a diffuse feeling that plagued a period of her life, rather than one distinct moment.

She always wondered whether everybody has had that experience, but she doubted it. Why do most people seem to have no qualms about throwing themselves into relationships? Even the ones they knew wouldn't last. That didn't make sense to Becky.

Their food turned out to be okay. Just okay. Bayley constantly talked about it with enthusiasm, but Becky was too distracted avoiding Charlotte’s gaze to fully enjoy her meal.

“You guys should go on a road trip. Take the Pacific Coast Highway.” Bayley suggested upon learning that Charlotte has never driven down the iconic highway before. “Maybe then, we can finally convince you to move to California.”

“And pay that extra tax? No, thanks,” Charlotte replied.

Bayley’s random suggestion to take a road trip seemed like an insignificant one to Becky, who quickly forgot about it. But Charlotte might have given it much weight than intended. Once they had dropped off Bayley at her home, Charlotte asked if Becky wanted to go on a road trip with her.

“Road trip to the hotel?” Becky asked, confused.

“Road trip to nowhere so we could finally talk?” Charlotte replied as she turned to meet Becky’s eyes. Who needed to see the Pacific Ocean when you could get lost in Charlotte’s blue eyes?

Charlotte spent a couple of minutes fiddling with the built-in GPS in the car to set a destination, but it was too slow and buggy. She gave up, wondered out loud who thought it’d be a good idea to put touchscreens with slow response rates on cars. And then, they were off south on I-880.

“I never received your reply,” Charlotte said, breaking the silence that has engulfed them.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know what to say.” Becky said softly.

“Don’t apologize.”

“No, I really am. I’ve made this situation much more complicated than it should be.”

“It is my fault...” Charlotte said. “It is my fault too.”

“Maybe we should set boundaries or something. That’ll be the grown-up thing to do.” Becky said, biting her lower lip. Serious talks weren’t her strongest suit. She could not wait for this conversation to be over.

“Yeah, we should. That’s what we tried doing when you brought up that ‘friends with benefits’ bullshit.”

“Yup, that’s what we were.”

“Don’t say it like that.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“What the fuck happened with us, anyway? One minute, you’re telling me we shouldn’t fuck around. The next minute, you’re all over me.”

“I didn’t know what I want. I’m stupid for dragging you into this mess.”

“I wanted to give you a chance, you know. I took a flight across the country to see you. I was hoping if you’d figure out that maybe I wanted to be with you. But then you basically tell me you’re not ready for anything serious, which I completely understand.” Charlotte said. Her grip tightened around the steering wheel.

She took a couple of deep breaths to regain her composure. “But then, there you were: crying on my door because I’m seeing someone else. What the fuck was I supposed to do?”

“Fuck, I didn’t realize it was that bad. Was I really crying right there?” Becky asked.

“Yes. I felt so bad. I should have hugged you, but I don’t know. What in the world were you expecting from me, anyway?” Charlotte asked. She seemed frustrated now.

“I don’t know,” Becky said with a shrug.

They fell silent. Their conversation had been more of Charlotte speaking out what was on her mind without any filter, and Becky not knowing anything.

When they reached the coast, the blue waters looked so peaceful under the sun. Charlotte continued driving, but she rolled down the windows. The salty air breezed into the car.

They stopped at a deserted public beach off the roads. December was too cold for California standards and nobody wanted to swim in the cold water. Becky got out of the car and stretched her legs.

Charlotte followed her as she climbed down slowly on the small steps leading to the sand. They walked towards the coast, Becky’s hands secured in her hoodie’s pockets.

“Why do we always end up talking in beaches?” Becky joked, referencing to the time Charlotte visited her in LA.

“I don’t know, but I like this one better.” Charlotte smiled.

They stood there on the shoreline, watching the waves slowly dissipate into smaller and smaller waves. Until they disappear into the sand.

“This is going to sound really stupid, but I want to say something so I could finally get it off my head. Please promise not to make fun of me.” Charlotte said. Her arms were crossed across her chest. Blonde hair flowing with the wind.

“Okay, I promise.”

“I really wished we could be something more,” Charlotte said before she laughed softly. “God, that’s so stupid.”

“What do you mean?” Becky asked.

“I have never imagined myself with a woman, but that thing between us got me thinking. And it made sense that if I’ll ever be with one, of course, it’d be with you.”

“Of course,” Becky said. She racked her brain for something clever to say. “I’d be mad if you’re gay and not into me.”

It sounded better in her head.

“I know wrestling means so much to you. And I don’t want you to see me as a distraction. It’s much better if we just stay friends.” Charlotte said.

So this was it. The final resolution to all their present conflicts. While happy that it was over, Becky felt underwhelmed. Nonetheless, she pulled Charlotte in for a hug and told her, "you're still my best friend."

“And you’re still mine,” Charlotte said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey ao3 fam, i recently created a tumblr page and if you'd like to interact with me, a random human being, you can follow me @ acuteflair. :)


End file.
